Whereas people today are more conscious of fitness thanks to the ever-improved living standard, fitness equipment has become very popular. However, some of the fitness equipment emphasizing sit up in bear hands may get too rough and violent resulting in stretch in larger angles that causes injuries to the user having overweighed problem or in middle ages or elder. Furthermore, the sit up may become so monotonous and the user may be disinterested very quickly. Besides, fitness equipment generally available in the market either consumes too much space at home or is very expensive, plus other factors, such as the users in a family whose age, physical strength vary, the confined space available at home, the limit to only one function, and nature and length of training session.
A jump exercise device such as a trampoline is commonly used to exercise one body part of a human body. Most of the trampolines are constructed in fixed structures. It takes a large storage space to store a trampoline. In order to save the storage space, users typically have to take it apart and store the parts individually. Such a disassembling process proves to be time consuming and inconvenient. In addition, such a configuration may also take a considerable amount time and effort to reassemble it.